Irreplaceable
by shin.pumpkin
Summary: THIS IS PUMPKIN ITE/ Sungmin percaya pada sahabatnya, sangat percaya, sebelum akhirnya kepercayaannya itu dibayar dengan pengkhianatan dari sahabat dan kekasihnya. Ia bukan orang yang mudah menangis, tapi apa kau bisa sok tegar saat kekasihmu mencapakanmu demi sahabatmu?/ Broken!KyuMin - Oneshoot


Yang diberi italic itu adalah monolog Sungmin dalam videonya, yang tidak diberi italic itu adalah isi ceritanya. Oke enJOY!

* * *

"_Kamera ini sudah merekam kah? Apa kalian sudah bisa melihat wajah imutku? Ah! Hello! Namaku Lee Sungmin, umurku sudah cukup tua untuk menikah. Namun sampai detik ini kekasihpun aku tak punya. Mengapa demikian? Kau penasaran? Baiklah, akan ku ceritakan kejadian beberapa tahun yang lalu, dimana aku adalah namja paling malang sedunia. Dicampakan oleh kekasihku sendiri, dan dikhianati sahabatku sendiri. Memang kisah hidupku ini cukup klise, karena memang banyak sekali orang yang mengalaminya. Tapi kuharap kau tidak merasakannya, karena rasanya sangat sakit ditinggalkan kedua orang yang kita sayangi. Aku terlalu banyak bicara ya? Apakah aku harus menceritakannya sekarang? Baiklah, ohiya! Ceritaku tidak akan membuatmu menangis, jadi urungkan saja niatmu untuk mengambil box tissue itu, oke?"_

* * *

_Irreplaceable – Chapter I: I'm just a poor man_

_Pumpkin Ite_

* * *

"Hyukkie ayo cepat, jangan membuang-buang waktu. Aku tidak suka!" teriak Sungmin dari luar Ruang OSIS. Hari ini akan ada upacara penerimaan siswa baru di SM highschool, maka dari itu semua anggota OSIS sedang sibuk di Aula. Menyiapkan segala macam keperluan untuk upacara penyambutan tersebut. Sungmin, sang ketua OSIS masih sibuk memindahkan barang-barang dari ruang OSIS ke Aula. Bersama Eunhyuk –sahabatnya— yang membantunya.

"Sabarlah hyung, kau ini semangat sekali" Eunhyuk hanya menatap Sungmin heran. Sifat Sungmin sangat berbeda hari ini, jadi lebih ceria dan bersemangat. Padahal biasanya Ia selalu menunjukan sisi dinginnya kepada semua orang.

"Eh? Kelihatan ya?" semburat rona merah kini menghiasi pipi chubby Sungmin. Eunhyuk hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan temannya yang jadi semakin manis dihadapannya. Ia tahu pasti ada sesuatu yang membuatnya begini.

"Pasti ada sesuatu nih, baiklah kalau begitu! Kita taruh barang-barang ini di Aula dan setelahnya kau harus menceritakan semuanya kepadaku! Dan aku tidak menerima penolakan!" ucap Eunhyuk tegas dan berlalu meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih tercengang dengan ucapan Eunhyuk. Entahlah, Ia hanya belum siap menceritakan semuanya, Ia malu.

* * *

"_Mungkin memang Ia berbakat dalam membaca ekspresi seseorang. Dengan berat hati kuceritakan semua hal yang sudah kusembunyikan selama 1tahun kepadanya. Awalnya Ia kecewa denganku karena sebagai sahabat aku tidak terbuka kepadanya, tapi akhirnya Ia bisa menerima itu semua dan tidak merubah sikapnya kepadaku. Eh! Tunggu! Apa kalian penasaran dengan apa yang kurahasiakan? Baiklah, sebenarnya saat itu sudah setahun lebih aku menjalani hubungan dengan seorang lelaki, ya Ia adalah lelaki yang berhasil meluluhkan sikap dingin seorang Lee Sungmin. Dan lelaki itu bernama Cho Kyuhyun "_

* * *

"Hyung, orang yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu yang mana?" Eunhyuk bertanya pada Sungmin yang duduk tepat disebelahnya. Ya, Cho Kyuhyun, lelaki yang sekarang berstatus kekasih Sungmin adalah salah satu siswa baru di SM highschool. Umur yang terpaut 2tahun sepertinya bukan kendala bagi mereka. Kyu yang cukup jenius membuat Sungmin lega, karena berarti Ia bisa mengikuti kelas akselerasi dan langsung loncat kelas ke kelas dua.

"Hmm, nah itu yang tampan dan berkulit pucat" Sungmin menunjuk seorang lelaki dideretan siswa ber pin hijau –tanda siswa baru—dan benar saja, lelaki berkulit pucat, berambut coklat ikal, dan tinggi itu sedang duduk manis dideretan siswa baru. Sungmin menunjuk-nunjuk orang tersebut dengan sumringah, sedangkan Eunhyuk masih sibuk mencari-cari sosok Cho Kyuhyun tersebut.

"Yang itu kah? Yang sedang bermain PSP? Wah hyung, seleramu berandalan ya?"

"Hey, dia itu bukan berandalan Hyukkie! Kau harus tahu bahwa IQ nya sangat tinggi bahkan melebihi tinggi badanmu!"

"Baiklah, tapi kau harus mengenalkannya padaku ya, oke?"

"Pasti dong, akan kukenalkan Ia padamu dan Wookie juga, oke?"

* * *

"_Sebenarnya aku senang karena respon Eunhyuk yang sangat baik, apalagi saat kukenalkan Ia pada Kyuhyun. Mereka dengan mudah akrab dan bahkan mereka jadi sangat dekat. Mungkin karena mereka sekelas. Tapi tidak dengan Wookie. Entahlah tapi semenjak aku mengenalkan Kyu padanya, Ia jadi menjauh dan bahkan selalu memperingatkan aku untuk cepat-cepat mengakhiri hubungan kami. Ia selalu bilang kalau Kyu bukan lelaki yang baik, brengsek, dan tidak MENYAYANGIKU. Awalnya aku sempat tersentak saat Wookie bilang bahwa Kyu tidak menyayangiku, tapi aku tetap mencoba menjaga rasa percayaku terhadapnya. Sampai akhirnya rasa percaya itupun tergoyahkan, saat kurasa kalau Kyuhyun memang benar-benar tidak menyayangiku bahkan mencintaiku lagi"_

* * *

"Kyu tidak ada dikelas? Lagi?" Tanya Sungmin kepada salah satu teman sekelas Kyuhyun, Shim Changmin. Yeah, sekarang sudah jam Istirahat dan wajar bukan jika Sungmin ingin makan siang dengan kekasihnya?

"Pokoknya pas bel istirahat dia langsung keluar kelas, berdua sih tapi aku lupa sama siapa" jelas Changmin panjang lebar. Sebenarnya Changmin sudah bosan dengan Sungmin yang akhir-akhir ini lebih sering bertanya padanya. Kenapa? Ya, karena akhir-akhir ini juga Sungmin tidak mendapati kekasihnya ada dikelasnya setiap jam Istirahat.

"Eunhyuk ada didalam tidak?" entah kenapa Sungmin ingin menanyakan Eunhyuk, ya pokoknya ingin saja.

"Sebentar (mengintip kedalam kelas) tidak ada hyung, sudah ya aku lapar mau makan, bye" Changmin meninggalkan Sungmin yang tak bergeming dari tempat Ia berdiri sebelumnya. Entah mengapa kini ada rasa curiga yang mengusik pikirannya.

"Apakah mereka Istirahat bersama? Mengapa tidak mengajakku?" batinnya.

* * *

"_Tidak hanya itu yang membuat kecurigaanku terhadap mereka tumbuh, tetapi ada hal-hal fatal lainnya. Seperti Kyu yang tidak mau menciumku atau bahkan merangkulku didepan Hyukkie, padahal aku sangat tahu kalau Ia sangat pervert. Hey jangan pikir kalau aku juga pervert ya, wajarkan jika aku merindukan ciuman dari kekasihku sendiri?"_

* * *

"Kyu setiap istirahat kemana sih? Seperti menghindar dariku" tanya Sungmin pada Kyuhyun yang kini sedang merangkulnya di ruang OSIS. Ya, hari ini adalah hari minggu dan biasanya Sungmin, Kyuhyun, dan Eunhyuk akan menghabiskan waktu bersama di asrama mereka atau di ruang OSIS.

"Aku ada urusan sama Hyukkie, jadi setiap istirahat langsung keluar kelas" jawab Kyuhyun dengan nada setenang mungkin. Sedangkan Eunhyuk yang namanya dibawa-bawa hanya mencoba tersenyum ramah kearah keduanya.

"Apakah urusanmu sangat penting? Tapi aku kangen sama kamu Kyu. Setiap istirahat jarang bertemu, pulang seolah aku harus mengurus OSIS, sedangkan malam hari? Kau selalu tidur lebih awal, akukan kangen" Sungmin merajuk dengan nada manja sambil memainkan kerah kaus Kyuhyun. Biasanya jika Ia merengek seperti ini Kyuhyun akan langsung memperhatikannya. Namun Ia salah besar, Kyuhyun melepas rangkulannya dipundak Sungmin lalu bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Sungmin tersenyum kecut mendapat perlakuan dingin dari kekasihnya itu, ayolah hubungan mereka sudah hampir 3tahun namun bukannya hubungan harmonis yang Ia dapatkan, malah hubungan yang memburuk seperti ini.

"Berhentilah bersikap manja, aku tidak suka. Sudahya aku ada urusan dengan Hyukkie, nanti malam kutelfon" Kyuhyun menarik Eunhyuk pergi meninggalkan Sungmin yang hanya menatap nanar keduanya. Sungguh Ia terpukul dengan ucapan Kyuhyun yang menyakitkan itu.

"Apa kau sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi, Cho Kyuhyun?" gumamnya lirih.

.

.

"Saengil chuka hamnida, saengil chuka hamnida, saranghaneun uri Minnie, saengil chuka hamnida" para tamu undangan baru saja selesai menyanyikan lagu selamat ulang tahun dengan kompak. Terasa sekali kebersamaan diantara mereka, canda tawa sesekali terlontar dari mulut para tamu undangan untuk lelaki cantik yang sedang ber-ulang tahun. Ya, hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun seorang Lee Sungmin, sekaligus juga perayaan hari jadinya dengan Kyuhyun yang sudah menginjak tahun ke-tiga.

"Ayo Minnie tiup lilinnya dan buatlah permohonan" celetuk Wookie disertai anggukan dari yang lainnya. Sungmin pun menutup matanya dan berkomat-kamit sebentar, setelah itu Ia tiup lilinnya dan disambut dengan tepuk tangan meriah dari teman dan tamu undangan lainnya.

"Yeah, ayo cepat potong kue pertamanya!" sahut seorang namja yang berbadan cukup besar, Shindong.

"Emm, sebelum aku memotong kuenya, bolehkah aku meminta hadiah dari kekasihku?" Sungmin terlihat ragu-ragu saat memintanya. Tapi Ia sudah menekadkan ini dari sebelum pesta ini dimulai, Ia ingin bukti pasti dan akan Ia buktikan hari ini. Ia lihat Kyuhyun sebentar, dan ternyata ekspresinya tidak ada yang berbeda. Datar seperti biasanya.

" Maaf Minnie, tapi aku lupa membawa kadoku" Kyuhyu beralibi dengan sangat tenang, tak terlihat gelagat orang bersalah atau yang lainnya. Eunhyuk yang berdiri disebelah Kyuhyun entah mengapa tersenyum sendiri, sepertinya sangat senang dengan ucapan Kyu tadi.

"Bukan hadiah yang itu—" Sungmin menghela nafas lalu mengangguk sekilas, dan dengan keberanian yang ada Ia tatap Kyuhyun yang berdiri bersebrangan dengannya. Ia lirik Eunhyuk sebentar, dan ekspresi ke khawatiran tampak jelas diwajahnya.

"Aku ingin kau menciumku, sekarang!" ucap Sungmin mantap dan disambut gelak tawa dari yang semua tamu undangan. Tapi tidak dengan Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk, karena mereka justru terlihat sangat tegang sekarang.

"Hhh—haruskah?" tanya Kyuhyun penuh keraguan.

"CIUM! CIUM! CIUM!" semua tamu undangan kini menyoraki mereka. Dan itu membuat Sungmin merona karena malu, tapi tidak dengan Kyuhyun. Ia justru terlihat sangat tegang, bahkan sangat jauh berbeda dengan sikap dinginnya yang sedari tadi Ia jaga. Dengan ragu Kyuhyun menghampiri Sungmin, mengangkat dagu kekasihnya dan mulai mendekatkan wajah mereka. Sontak suasana menjadi ramai dengan sorakan-sorakan menggoda dari teman-teman mereka. Dan tanpa mereka sadari, seseorang kini telah pergi memisahkan diri dari keramaian itu.

Kyuhyun menyapu bibir plump itu dengan bibirnya, bibir yang belum Ia cicipi selama sebulan terakhir ini. Awalnya Ia lumat lembut, dan perlahan lumatan itu berubah menjadi panas. Ia tekan tengkuk Sungmin untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Sungmin hanya memejamkan matanya, mencoba menikmati ciuman ini. Namun Ia tak bisa, yang Ia rasakan hanyalah ketidak tulusan dari seorang Cho Kyuhyun dan bukan rasa cintanya. Sungguh Ia ingin menangis kali ini, tapi Ia tak ingin membuat yang lainnya tahu akan rasa sakitnya. Cukup Ia yang merasakannya, jangan yang lain.

Dirasa cukup Kyuhyun melepas ciuman mereka, Ia tatap wajah sendu Sungmin sekilas lalu pergi menjauh dari Sungmin. Ia edarkan pandangannya kearah kerumbunan para tamu undangan yang tengah menatapnya heran, mencoba mencari-cari sosok lelaki yang telah 'mengisi hatinya' akhir-akhir ini. Tak Ia pedulikan tatapan orang-orang itu dan terus mencari sosok itu. Sampai akhirnya Ia menemukannya, tepat didepan pintu sebuah, restroom?

Dengan segera Ia hampiri lelaki itu dan membawanya masuk kedalam restroom, dan yeah! Tanpa mereka sadari, sepasang mata sedang memperhatikan mereka dari kejauhan.

* * *

_"__Hari itu, adalah ulang tahun terburuk yang kumiliki. Bayangkan saja! Sepanjang pesta kau harus berakting seolah-olah kau bahagia, dan kau tahu? Itu sangat melelahkan! Tapi kau tahu apa yang paling menyakitkan? Mendapati kekasihmu sendiri keluar dari sebuah restroom menggandeng tangan sahabatmu. Apalagi keadaan sahabatmu yang bermata sembap dengan bibir yang bengkak. Tanpa perlu kujelaskan kalian pasti tahu apa yang telah mereka lakukan bukan? Saat itu aku sadar, kalau Kyu memang sudah tidak mencintaiku. Ciuman itu, lalu tingkah laku mereka yang aneh, semua itu sudah cukup bagiku. Haah (menghela nafas) dan kebodohanku adalah? Tetap menjaga rasa percayaku pada mereka, i'm pity a fool right?__"_

* * *

"Hyukkie kau mau ke asrama sekarang?" tanya Sungmin kepada Eunhyuk yang sedang merapikan berkas-berkas hasil rapat OSIS hari ini. Semenjak kejadian itu Ia berusaha untuk tetap bersikap biasa kepada Eunhyuk, mengingat mereka yang tinggal sekamar dan satu organisasi di sekolah. Tapi tidak dengan Eunhyuk, Ia terkesan menjauhi Sungmin. Begitu juga dengan Kyuhyun, bahkan mereka sudah sangat jarang bertemu sekarang.

"Tidak hyung, kau duluan saja. Aku masih harus merekapitulasi hasil rapat tadi" jawab Eunhyuk sambil mencoba tersenyum. Ia adalah seorang sekertaris, maka dari itu Ia yang bertanggung jawab atas segala sesuatu mengenai rapat hari ini.

"Baiklah, jangan bekerja terlalu keras nanti kau lelah, oke? Aku duluan" Sungmin tersenyum manis kearah Eunhyuk lalu pergi meninggalkannya. Eunhyuk hanya tersenyum sekilas lalu merogoh sesuatu dari saku celananya, da ternyata itu sebuah handphone. Dengan cepat Ia mendial nomer seseorang lalu mendekatkan handphone itu ke telinganya, kini sebuah senyuman melengkung manis dibibirnya.

"_Hallo? Ada apa sayang?"_

"Apa kau sibuk? Bisakah kau keruang OSIS sebentar? Aku merindukanmu"

"_Aku tidak sibuk sih, tapi apa kau yakin ingin bertemu disana? Aku hanya takut dia melihat kita bersama"_

"Tidak akan, dia sudah pulang sayang. Lagipula sekarang sudah sepi, jadi kau mau kesini kan?"

"_Baiklah tunggu aku, oke?"_

"Oke, aku mencintaimu, bye"

Eunhyuk mengakhiri telfon itu lalu memulai tugasnya. Cukup lama Ia sibuk berkutat dengan laptopnya sampai akhirnya seorang lelaki masuk keruangan itu. Sadar akan hal itu Eunhyuk mendongakan kepalanya, Ia alihkan pandangannya kearah lelaki yang baru saja memasuki ruangan itu. Dan senyum sumringah itu tersungging dibibirnya. Lelaki itu balas tersenyum lalu dengan cepat menghampiri Eunhyuk dan menciumnya dengan ganas. Mereka kini sibuk saling melumat dan tenggelam dalam pesona pasangan masing-masing, dan tanpa mereka sadari lagi-lagi sepasang mata itu memperhatikan mereka dari balik jendela ruangan itu, namun kini berbeda. Karena sepasang mata itu berlinangan air mata.

* * *

"_Kau tahu? Aku shock luar biasa saat melihatnya. Kini aku melihatnya secara langsung dan itu benar-benar membuatku sakit. Lebih sakit dari hari-hari sebelumnya. Tapi lagi-lagi aku hanya bisa menangis dan tetap mencoba mempertahankan hubungan ini. Alasannya simple saja, karena aku mencintainya melebihi apapun. Ya aku akui kalau aku memang bodoh, tapi itulah cinta. Membuat orang menjadi bodoh dan gila akan candunya. Hari demi hari aku coba bertahan dan menganggap semua yang kulihat tak nyata, sampai akhirnya hari itu datang. Hari dimana aku dicampakan oleh orang-orang yang kusayangi"_

* * *

"Kyu apa kau sudah menunggu lama?" tanya Sungmin yang baru saja tiba di bukit belakang sekolah. Ya, setelah mendapat sms dari kekasihnya dengan cepat Ia pergi ke bukit belakang sekolah, tentu saja karena kekasihnya memintanya kesana.

"Aku juga baru sampai. Baiklah aku tak ingin membuang-buang waktu, aku ingin kita akhiri saja hubungan ini" ucapan Kyuhyun sungguh pukulan telak bagi Sungmin. Senyum yang sedari tadi menghiasi bibirnya kini luntur seketika. Padahal Ia sangat bahagia saat Kyuhyun mengajaknya untuk bertemu, bahkan semua urusan OSIS yang belum selesai Ia tinggalkan hanya untuk bertemu Kyuhyun. Kini tubuhnya terasa lemas dan tak mampu menopang beban tubuhnya, hingga akhirnya Ia terkulai lemas tak berdaya didepan seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Derai airmata kini menghiasi pipi chubby nya, pipi yang dulu selalu Kyuhyun belai lembut, pipi yang dulu selalu Kyuhyun cubit saat Ia gemas dengan tingkah kekanak-kanakannya, dan pipi yang dulu akan Kyuhyun kecup setelah mereka bertengkar.

"Jadi kau harus pergi? Meninggalkanku begitu?" Sungmin berteriak di sela isak tangisnya. Ia merasa jika keputusan ini terlalu berat untuknya. Lalu apa arti 3tahun ini bagi seorang Cho Kyuhyun?

"Aku tidak benar-benar mencintaimu, jadi apa salah jika aku meninggalkanmu?" Kyuhyun menatap lelaki manis dihadapannya dengan wajah sedatar mungkin. Tidak tersirat sedikitpun rasa bersalah di wajah maupun matanya.

"Kalau begitu pergilah, SEBELUM AKU LEBIH DALAM MEMBENCIMU CHO KYUHYUN!"

* * *

"_Dan hari itu adalah hari terakhir aku bertemu dengannya maupun Hyukkie. Karena Hyukkie pindah asrama dan Kyuhyun pindah sekolah. Bahkan Ia keluar dari OSIS hanya untuk menghindariku. Kini yang aku percayai didunia ini hanya Wookie dan suaminya, Yesung hyung. Karena sampai saat ini hanya mereka yang paling bisa mengertiku dan bahkan tak pernah mengecewakanku."_

'_MINNIE HYUNG AYO MAKAN'_

"_SEBENTAR WOOKIE (setengah berteriak). Baiklah yang tadi itu suara Wookie, sepertinya aku harus segera kebawah karena jika tidak maka Wookie akan mengomeliku. Kau tahu, Ia sangat bawel bahkan lebih bawel dari umma ku. Baiklah sampai bertemu di video lainnya, stay tune on my channel ok! See you guys! Kamsahamnida (melambaikan tangan)"_

* * *

**_END?_**

* * *

Familiar kan sama ff ini? Ini ff lama kok, waktu itu aku bikin tbc, tapi di discontinue karena bingung ngelanjutinnya. Tapi aku putuskan untuk membuat ff ini menjadi kumpulan oneshoot. Jadi mungkin chapter duanya akan berbeda lagi ceritanya.

Ff ini tuh formatnya semacam jurnal yang diceritakan melalui video. Jadi Sungmin bakal menceritakan kehidupannya lewat video. Dan aku ingin kalian berpartisipasi dalam fanfic ini, caranya…

Dengan menyalurkan imajinasi kamu lewat review. Tinggal kasih plot aja kok, plot paling menarik bakal aku jadiin cerita untuk chapter selanjutnya (kalo bisa berhubungan sama chapter satu ya) ^^

Dan untuk kalian yg mempermasalahkan review ite di ff never stop, ite mohon buka link ini ya fanfictioncase . wordpress 2013 / 04 / 12 / pumpkin-ites-note / (hilangkan spasi)

Sekian dari ite, aku tunggu ide-ide kalian ya^^

Review juseyo :3


End file.
